


You Say Good-Night, and I Say Good-Bye

by 00HD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Crying, Good-byes, Hugs, Multi, Sadstuck, The Ultimate Reward, The game's ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00HD/pseuds/00HD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Game is over, and the humans are about to claim their Ultimate Reward.</p><p>But what about the Trolls?</p><p> </p><p>((Alternatively named 'Whispers of I Love You'))</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say Good-Night, and I Say Good-Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend  
> Friend, why did you ant me to write this? why are you so mean to me? This made me want to cry, damn it.
> 
> I listened to Horns Over Heels while writing this.  
> ;_;

You stare up at it.

It’s the door to the Reward at the end of the game embedded in a candy-red structure that looks like the flipped version of the Sburb Beta emblem.

You, Dave, Rose, Jade, Jake, Dirk, Roxy, Jane Terezi, Aradia, Gamzee, Kanaya and Karkat are standing on the platform staring up at it.

“You’d better go through it now,” says Terezi “before a demon appears and kills us all.”

There’s a small rippling of awkward and nervous laughter at Terezi’s joke. Dave and Dirk actually destroyed the transportilizer once everyone had come through.

No one wanted Jack anywhere near here.

This was your moment.

You look back at the trolls. They’re standing a little ways back, watching you all. You gulp a little.

Some one nudges you forward.

“Are you going to open the door or what?” whispers Rose

“Huh?”

The group of humans is all looking at you with encouraging looks on their faces

“You led us, John,” says Rose gently “you should be the one to open the door.”

You look up at the door. It’s so normal looking (aside from the glowing door handle). It’s the most normal looking thing you’ve seen since the Game ended.

You take a few steps forward. You’re breath has shallowed and become quiet. You glance back at the trolls.

They’ve backed up quite a bit, and are talking amongst themselves. In Kanaya’s glowing arms is the Matriorb that Roxy created for them so they could repopulate their species.

You notice Karkat keeps glancing over at you as well.

“John,” whispers Rose “is something wrong?”

“Yeah,” you whisper back. You walk around her and over to the trolls. They all look up to greet you.

“Aren’t you guys coming with us?” you ask, tilting your head a little.

“John,” Karkat starts to say, but Kanaya cuts him off

“No, John,” she says.

There’s a chorusing of protests from the other humans (namely Dave and Rose), but Kanaya puts up a hand to hush them.

“We can’t come with you,” she says, “if we were to repopulate our species on your planet, our two races would no doubt be at odds. It wouldn’t be wise for either of our races if we came.”

“So you’re just going to stay here?!” asks Rose. Her eyes are beginning to water and there's strain in her voice “We destroyed the transportilizer! Where are you going to go?”

Kanaya sighs, “Rose, please don’t worry,” Kanaya’s voice is beginning to crack as well “we can’t come with you.”

“Yes you can,” says Dave “who cares if they’ll be at odds? We’ll make sure the humans and trolls get along. Come on, we won’t let any racist shit go down,” Dave’s voice is dead serious.

“Guys,” says Jade “You can’t stay here! Please, come with us!”

Kanaya shakes her head.

Rose’s breath hitches “In that case,” she says “Kanaya, could I speak to you privately before we… Before we leave?”

Kanaya nods and the two of them walk a little ways away from everyone.

Dave asks the same of Terezi and she agrees.

You look over at Karkat. He’s standing a little ways away from you, Gamzee is standing behind him, keeping his eyes on the ground. Karkat notices you looking at him and he turns his head away.

Oh no.

That is not how you last moment with him is going to go. 

You walk over to him and throw your arms around his neck. You feel Jade wrap her arms around the both of you.

Gamzee and Aradia back away a little, giving you three a little privacy.

At first Karkat protests the hug, but then he falls silent and does something you didn’t expect.

He hugs you back.

You feel tears well up in your eyes. You start shaking a little bit and you begin to silently cry into Karkat’s shoulder.

When you and Jade pull away all three of you are crying. Karkat’s pastel red tears have stained your shoulder but you could honestly care less. 

Jade gives Karkat a hug just from her and whispers words of farewell into his pointy ears, then buries her face into the side of his head.

He strokes her back and cries silently into her shoulder.

When she pulls away, you and him look at each other for a moment.

You chuckle weakly “I… I guess this is good-bye, huh?”

“Yeah,” his voice cracks “I guess we won’t meet again after this, huh?”

You swallow. You don’t trust your voice. You hug Karkat again, shaking like a leaf in his arms.

“I can’t believe this is the first and last time I’m ever going to see you,” you whimper in a high-pitched voice.

Karkat doesn’t speak. He just hugs you tighter “I’m sorry I ever said I hated you,” he whispers “I didn’t mean it.”

You laugh weakly “It’s fine,” you say “I knew you didn’t mean it.”

“I wish I could come with you,” he says

You pull back, putting your hands on his shoulders “Then come with us!” you say, your eyes wide and pleading “Please.”

He moves your hands off his shoulders “No,” he says, doubt sewn into his voice like lace, “I… I need to stay with my friends.”

You open your mouth to protest, to say that you and Jade were his friends, but Jade signals that you shouldn’t.

“Yeah,” she says, “I wish you could come with us.”

He nods, wiping his eyes “I’ll miss your stupidity,” he jokes

You and Jade laugh, “We’ll miss your shouty-ness,” you say.

He grins his sharp-toothed grin.

“Seriously though,” you say, “where are you guys going to go?”

Karkat’s expression falls “I… I don’t know. I’m not even sure what we’re going to do after… You know… You guys claim your reward.”

Jade takes Karkat’s hands in her own “Please come with us,” she says, her bright green eyes looking into his red ones “please…”

Karkat sighs “I…”

The sound of Rose, Kanaya, Dave, and Terezi coming back cuts him off.

Rose and Kanaya are both crying, and you would never say it out loud, but you could tell that Dave had been crying as well.

He was just good at hiding it.

Karkat looks back at you and Jade. There’s confliction in his eyes. He’s holding Jade’s hands like lifelines.

Jade gently takes her hands back giving him one last pleading look before both of you say good-bye one last time.

You shake hands with Aradia and say thank you for everything. She gives you a sweet smile and tells you to travel safely.

You shake hands with Kanaya, and Terezi

“See you, nerd,” says Terezi “at least this way I can’t sort of kill you,” she jokes.

You laugh and agree with her.

You didn’t know Gamzee all that well, so you give him a nod of farewell and he nods back.

The moment Jade is turned away from the trolls she begins to sob wretchedly, silently, and painfully.

You rub circles in her back, tears filling your eyes as well.

You stand in front of the door, crying.

The Alpha kids all feel like of awkward because they were never really friends with the trolls.

You take a deep, shuddering breath and reach out a shaking hand to take hold of the door handle.

You look back one last time at your friends.

Karkat gives you a sad little wave, tears flowing freely down his face.

You wave back, giving him a watery smile. Then, hesitantly, you turn back to the door. You take the handle in your shaking hand, and slowly begin to turn it.

There’s a shout from behind as you open the door. A blinding light leaks from the crack in the doorway.

“JOHN!”

You turn your head, squinting to see who’s yelling.

It’s Karkat!

“JOHN!” He screams, he’s trying to run forward but it looks like someone is holding him back “I’M FLUSHED FOR YOU, YOU NOOK BITING FUCKASS!”

It’s too late. 

The light envelops you and the rest of the humans, blinding all of you. 

When you open your eyes you’re on a new planet. There’s a navy blue sky, two shining silver moons and thousands of stars.

There are no old friends, no lovers, and no trolls.

Everything is silent, there’s a slight wind rustling through the trees and the grass.

You stare at this world, and you hate it.

Rose is the first person to start sobbing, then Jade, then you. You don’t want to be here, you want to be back with Karkat, or have him here with you.

You fall to your knees crying. You look up at the sky, wanting to scream curses at it when you notice it.

In the stars.

A certain formation that makes you want to smile through your tears.

It’s the Cancer constellation.

It twinkles above you like diamonds.

Despite the tears currently flowing from your eyes, you smile.

Hey Karkat.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Fandom:
> 
> I am so, so sorry.


End file.
